Oceanicflight815.com
[http://www.oceanicflight815.com Oceanicflight815.com] is an official Lost website/webmaze owned and operated by ABC and Disney. It appeared in summer 2005 during the hiatus between Season 1 and Season 2. Oceanicflight815.com was discovered by going to Oceanic-air.com and going to the seating chart. If the row numbers on the seating chart are clicked in order of the Numbers, a promo for Season 2 plays, after which the browser is redirected to Oceanicflight815.com. There are several sections to the site, including: Downloads There is a download section, where backgrounds or screensavers can be downloaded. The wallpapers are of the main characters from season 1, also including Danielle Rousseau. There are two screensavers available for download. One is from the crash site, and the other is of shot of the main characters (Jack, Sayid, Locke, Charlie and Hurley) running through the jungle. Explore There is an explore section, where the Hatch, the Black Rock, the Dark Territory, and Rousseau's camp can be explored. The format of the separate "explore" sections is very similar. It is a webmaze type, where dots have to be connected to make a sequence. By connecting all of the dots, a special scene is unlocked. There are usually three or four dots for the next step in the sequence. If an incorrect dot is clicked, a scene will play that has nothing to do with the thing that is being "explored." Only by clicking the correct dot can any progress in the sequence be made. Info There is an info section, where synopses, characters guides, FAQs, and episode guides can all be viewed. The synopsis is of the first 40 days (Season 1). The characters featured include Danielle, Sun, Jack, Michael, Locke and Shannon. The FAQ section includes questions and answers about Oceanic Flight 815, the drug smugglers' plane, the Virgin Mary statues, the Numbers, the Hatch, the Others and the Black Rock. The episode guide covers the synopses of all Season 1 episodes, up to . Media There is also a media section, where video clips and screenshots can be viewed. There are 43 pages of video clips, with 2 videos on each page, save for the last page, which has only one. There are 85 video clips in total. The clips are locked at the beginning, and are only unlockable by playing the "explore" section. The photo gallery is full of images from Season 1. There are 25 pages of 12 images per page, save for the last page, which has 7 photos. There are 495 photos from assorted episodes. Theory Board There is another link to a theory board, found here. There are two separate sub-forums, titled "The Security System" and "The Black Rock". As of December 28th, 2006, there were 20,515 threads in "The Security System" sub-forum, and 1,253 in "The Black Rock" sub-forum. Bar Code There is a bar code in the middle of the links at the bottom of the page. When clicked on, it asks for a code to be entered. When theislandiswaiting is typed exactly, a page of script is revealed, that is movable around the screen. The script is for the episode . It's set in the Swan's Armory at night. Michael and Jin talk to each other (all in Korean), while they're geting ammunition for their packs. They hear 'CLANK CLANK', right outside the door of the armory. Then a zombie breaks through the door; but its no ordinary Zombie, its Walt! Michael drops his gun and runs towards his 'Son' and starts crying; Jin shouts "...no, that is Walt!". But before he could shoot Michael wraps his arms around who he thinks is Walt, "And all Hell breaks loose..." *This script page refers to the "Zombie Season" that Damon Lindelof and Carlton Cuse joke about on the official podcasts. *Also at the top of the script page the number 42 is featured. Clues The light emerging from behind the mountain is a link to thehansofoundation.org. Ownership * Site is registered to ABC/Disney * Has many theories and available pictures * Secret cheats available to see hidden messages and videos * WHOIS entry: OCEANICFLIGHT815.COM 199.181.134.174 Record Type: IP Address OrgName: Disney Worldwide Services, Inc. OrgID: DWS Address: 500 South Buena Vista Street City: Burbank StateProv: CA PostalCode: 91521 Country: US NetRange: 199.181.129.0 - 199.181.135.255 CIDR: 199.181.129.0/24, 199.181.130.0/23, 199.181.132.0/22 NetName: DISNEY-CBLK NetHandle: NET-199-181-129-0-1 Trivia *The website lists Kate's name as "Kate Ryan", the last name she has used as an alias in the past. External links *Lost-TV forums - Thread on OceanicFlight815.com pt:Oceanicflight815.com Category:Websites Category:Official sites